Starr
Sire: Mother: }} Sister: |pup = Pup One |adult = Starr |past = Pup, Lone Wolf |current = Packmate |status = Alive}}Starr is a dainty, small light brown female wolf with a long, thin scar on her flank, pale cream patches, faded brown markings, dark brown withers, face, and ears, and pale yellow-green eyes. Personality Starr is a bold, assertive young wolf, who is usually serious, but sarcastic at times. She is extremely thorough, responsible, and dependable, and likes to maintain an image of confidence, though she frequently questions her decisions and choices. She fiercely loyal to those she cares about. Starr is intelligent, although she struggles with her impulsive control, taking unnecessary risks without thinking her actions through. Because of her petite, delicate appearance, Starr is often underestimated and overlooked. However, this is simply not true, and if someone really manages to annoy her, Starr will take a creative, more subtle approach for revenge instead of outright confrontation. Backstory and Facts * Starr is born to her mother Meadow, and sire Raven. Both of her parents carried the recessive gene for leucism, a rare genetic condition that causes the partial loss of pigmentation in fur. Because of this, Starr's pelt is marked by pale white streaks and splashes against her darker brown and russet fur. * Iris and Starr set off together after their parents passed away peacefully in their sleep. * Starr and her littermate split up from there small family pack after an argument. * Starr is homosexual, having only felt attraction to one female throughout her life. * Her "go with the flow" attitude comes from her sister Iris. Quotes :Hope was out on a morning hunt. She had settled in an abandoned giant-fur cave nearby as her den. She turned her head, catching a strange scent drift in that direction. She squinted her eyes at the river. "Who is that?" She asked herself. :Starr yawned. Her stomach felt barren and painful. She looked around for Iris, but quickly remembered the terrible fight that had lead to her littermate to leave and stomp into the woods. :/That's a wolf!/ Starr let out a gasp, her hackles raising. She spotted a dark pelt moving against the pale birch trees near the river. "You there! Come and help me!" :Hope gasped as she galloped to the stranger wolf's side. Before she could respond Starr had plunged into the icy water muzzle-first, her legs thrashing. :Starr acted quickly, grabbing the wolf's scruff and yanking. But he was a big wolf, and she had trouble pulling him towards land. :"You idiot!" Hope cried, leaping into the water after her and snapping her jaws onto the back of Starr's neck, dragging her and the white wolf onto the river banks. ''― Starr and Hope rescue Nadir from the winding River :"I needed to get him out." Starr spat.'' :"Plunging into a river could have gotten you trapped-" :"What do you care? You don't know me." She growled. :"Stop interrupting me!" Hope snapped. "If you can just /listen/ to me, maybe we can make proper introductions. Dragging your body out of a river doesn't count." ― Starr and Hope arguing after they saved Nadir :"Fine. I'm Starr." She narrowed her eyes. :Hope scoffed. "Nice to actually meet you Starr, I'm Hope." :"Thanks for pulling me out Hope." Starr said grudgingly, glancing at where Nadir still lay unconscious. "What do you think we should do with him?" :Hope shrugged. "I...I don't know. I've never seen him before. I don't think he's dead, I can see his chest rising and falling. Maybe we... I mean I, should stay and watch him until he's awake." ― Starr and Hope meet :Starr nudged Hope away, smelling the death scent. "I'm sorry about Storm." She said gently. :"At least I got to say goodbye." She said quietly, looking down. ― Starr comforts Hope after Storm's death :Hope glanced at Starr. She shifted her paws. Starr nodded. "This is Starr... She's my mate." ― Hope introduces Starr to Quill Family Tree Category:Females Category:Wolves Category:Lone Wolves Category:Briar-Forest Pack Members Category:Packmates